kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Partials/Blueprint Priority/@comment-122.150.237.85-20170313082047/@comment-28069733-20170317041951
@72.222.158.64 These lists tend to favor rare equipment and raw base stats more than actual utility. Then you didn't check it right, because for example, has a strong utility which is what makes her the number one on the list. If by utility you mean stuff that has nothing to do with actual combat like expeditions and Daihatsus, that's because they dont increase your chance of success in battles, while having higher firepower from rare equipment and stats does. Its no rocket science. For example, I could argue Kinu is more important to newer TTKs than Fusous. And that's a no, if your argument is saying Kinu should be worth more, because of her being able to AACI. You're not the first one to make a claim like that, without knowing exactly how AACI or aerial defense in general works. It's always those who don't understand the mechanic properly that are making claims like these. There's nothing Fusous do extremely better (or different) than the Kongos or Ises which are as easily available as the Fusous, they just have rare equips. You are trying to compare a BBV with a FBB here. This obviously is NOT how it works. FBB have a fast speed, while BBV have a slow speed. Unlike FBBs, BBVs can also equip , and seaplane fighters/bombers. They both clearly have different roles here, and trying to compare them with each other is just ridiculous. Comparing BBVs with BBVs is the right move, so let's compare with : * Ise has 83 while Yamashiro has 98 . There is a clear 15 difference, and you're not going to tell me here now that that doesn't make a difference. * Ise has 14 plane slot as her largest slot, while Yamashiro has a 23 slot. * Yamashiro comes with a , which is +7 and +2 better than the stock 35.6cm guns the Ise-class comes with. * Yamashiro also gets a , which is in fact one of the best seaplane bombers in the game, behind the Seirans, and the seaplane bomber with the highest stats. Meanwhile, the Ise-class are still stuck with the regular Zuiuns. So much for your claim that they dont make a difference. The differences stated are as clear as day. Kinu on the other hand, has AACI which can help if you don't have AACI queens (Zukis,Maya), At remodel level can use OASW w/2x type 3 and DC helping make SS maps easier. '' This is basically another misconception of newbies who don't even know how AACI or aerial defense in general works in the first place, otherwise you wouldn't make such a claim. I'm not going to explain the whole concept of aerial defense for you, because thats why we have this page in the first place. But basically, AACI shoots down a static amount of planes down per slot, while also amplifying the fixed shotdown caused by regular fire. In other words, its '''NOT' the AACI itself that is overpowered as most of you all might think, it's the regular fire from using the right AA equipment that are the main offenders of high plane shotdown count and it becomes truly strong when it is scaled together with the K-value of the AACI activating, which also usually results in overkills. There are better AACIs available like API 5 BBR setup, or just simply leveling Maya K2 in the first place without being a lazy ass. As I've always stated to others: AACI is a luxury, not a mandatory. It is always possible to beat a map without AACI, not to mention that AACI becomes flat out useless anyway if you cannot empty the enemy plane slots sufficiently. can OASW with 2x T3 and a DC, but the thing is, you have better alternatives like who can do the same at lvl 66, or who only requires lvl 50 and can ALWAYS OASW regardless of equipment loadout. CL have high ASW stats in general, just because can OASW, does not mean that you should BP her because of it. Thats a very poor argument which we dont need here. Daihatsu carrying/resource bonus also big plus in events and for bonus on expeditions which gives her the edge over Isuzu (who does AAIC/OASW well too) And here, I teach you something we call Opportunity Costs. Every month, you can gain only up to 6 medals max, and depending on how far you are in the game, you might not be able to necessarily clear all of them either. This means that the amount of BP you can procure per month is limited and finalizing a BP remodel means that you will be locked out of other options, until you gain another new BP. are indeed important for improving your expedition income, but why does it have to be ? herself is mediocre when it comes to surface combat as I just have explained. is one of top tier with combat abilities that can make a difference in your sorties, she has a stock . and are both excellent combat destroyers specialized in dealing with anti-installation. They both also have a stock . Basically, the only unique advantages has over others is: * Having unique AACIs. (Not because she can AACI, but because she has unique AACIs) * Another stock . * Getting a CL who has innate 5% resource bonus on expeditions. * Increased TP clear rate, which is around ~8+ or so. You now have an idea as to how I work down the ships and how I actually choose the priority of the said ships. Being able to beat the map faster through TP gauge depletion is not a good argument, because for it to work, you have to be able to get at least an A rank on the boss node, which Kinu does not help you at all in doing so, aside from the AACI. At this point, there's no right or wrong, because as stated in the disclaimer, everyone has to pick their choices based on what they need. If you think getting another , having another CL expedition mule and having a faster TP drain rate is worth the blueprint over having the strongest BBV in the game, one of the strongest seaplane bomber and one of the best large guns, by all means, choose . Heck, you can ignore the priorities for all I care, but don't come back crying that you cannot beat an event because you blueprinted the wrong ship, or because you didn't think of the consequences when you blueprinted a recommended ship which you actually didn't really need, I did put a disclaimer there after all. You are only wrong, if you start having regrets on the choices you made.